Who could it be?
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: AU. 3x11. What if Artie wasn't in the wheel chair. He and Mike got to perform their Michael Jackson number for the Glee club. How would certain people react?


What it?

Artie Abrams was just a normal kid. He went to high school, was in the AV club, was a kicker for the football team, and was heavily involved in Glee club. He thought he would never have this kind of life. Artie was in a car crash when he was eight years old, and if the car had hit at a slightly different spot, then he would have been paralyzed from the waist down, but he ended up with just a broken leg; and he thanked god every day for that small miracle.

Now they were faced with a dilemma. One of their own, Blaine Anderson, had to get surgery because of a slushy that was meant for Kurt. They put something in that slushie to hurt him, and Artie wanted revenge. But when he stood up to Mr. Shue, he was shut down. But he and Mike needed to blow off some steam, so they showed their pain through song and dance. He and Mike were the best dancers in New Directions, bar Brittany of course. They had been planning a number for regionals, but they felt it fit this situation far better.

"Alright ya'll, make your way to the auditorium, we got something we need to say," Artie announced and walked out of the room with Mike. They hurried off to the stage to get ready. They had their black shirts with spikes and hot leather pants. Mike was sure that Tina would be going crazy by the end of this, but he needed to warn Artie in advance.

"Yo dude, something might happen after we sing," Mike said, walking over to his best friend. "But you need to just go with it."

"What're you talking about?" Artie questioned.

"Just let it happen," Mike said cryptically.

"Whatever," he replied. "Let's go kill this."

Mike and Artie walked out on stage and the whole club sucked in a collective breath. They looked hot. Artie ditched his glasses and was wearing tight clothes that weren't dress pants and a sweater vest, and Mike put the black eyeliner on, his hair having the sexy bed head look. "This song is just how we feel about what happened to Blaine," Mike said. "I hope you understand." The music filled the auditorium as soon as Artie let out a yell. They had worked on these dance moves for the past week, getting them just perfect and it looked like second nature to them. Artie started off the first verse and all the girls ran down to the edge of the stage screaming like the fan girls that they secretly were. Several of them were looking at Artie in a new way. His body was moving in a way that they had only seen Mike try to express.

No one had seen them dance with this much passion before, they had such serious expressions on their face, and it just fit the song perfectly. The movements were angry and the lyrics were even more angry. And with Mike singing, the song had a whole new edge to it. They split off in the choreography when they had separate verses, but came together for the chorus. Then things calmed down, and so did the girls. But then they had an instrumental break where they showed off their best moves, and how fit they looked. Even the guys at the back of the auditorium were impressed. No one expected quiet shy Artie to break out and grab himself, strutting down the stage. But once the song was over, they were together at the front of the stage, breathing heavily.

Tina ran up on the stage with someone quite unexpected. Mr. Shue started to say something, but he couldn't get words out before Tina tackled Mike and latched her lips onto his; he pulled her to him fiercely so he could kiss back. Quinn Fabray also made her was up to the stage. But it was much slower. She had her eyes locked on Artie's and didn't break contact until they were face to face. She had to look up to him a small bit, but she looked him up and down before speaking. "That was so hot," she murmured, running her fingers down his chest.

"Really?" he questioned, giving her a confused look.

"Yeah, you looked angry, and that's a sexy look for you," she said. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Backstage," she replied, pushing him back by his chest and then pulling him after her. She wound her way back to the dressing room they used to get ready and hauled him in after her. She pushed Artie back into the door. Artie felt her lips on his and blanked out for a second. Once he got his bearings, Artie got his head in gear and kissed her back. He pulled her closer and kissed her back, hard. Her back ended up against the door next, his hips pinning hers. She gasped at this switch of power control and he used that to his advantage, deepening the kiss. She had never been kissed like this before, and she had a child a year and a half ago.

Artie broke the kiss and his lips traveled down her jaw to her ear. "Ahh," she cried out as he took her ear lobe in his mouth. She did admit to Tina that she had a crush on Artie, but she had no idea he could be like this. His hands were gripping her hips, but soon traveled northward, lacing his fingers through her hair, tugging lightly on it. She leaned her head to the side so he had more room to work his lips down her neck. He bit down gently once he reached the juncture between her neck and shoulder. This brought forth a moan from the blond cheerleader. "Artie," she sighed.

Artie broke away from her tender skin, leaning his forehead on hers and looking into her eyes. "So what really brought this on? I mean, one performance wouldn't make you drag me off."

"Well, I may or may not have a crush on you," she admitted, her cheeks tinting pink. He brushed his hand across her cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. She leaned in to deepen the kiss, raking her nails down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. She started to yank the shirt up and over his head. He helped her a bit, then started with her jacket. Quinn was still wearing her dress, so it was the simple act of lowering the zipper and she was in her under things. Artie tried to take in the sight, but Quinn brought his head down for a kiss.

Her fingers started to fumble with the button of his leather pants and when she finally managed to get it undone, he had dispensed of her bra. He ducked his head to kiss her full chest, praying that he would get a chance to do this at length later. She lowered the zipper on his pants and started to shove them down. She expected to feel material under the leather, but was met with skin. She pulled him back so she could look at him. Quinn quirked her eyebrow at his lack of underwear.

"Do you honestly think I could have fit underwear under these?" he questioned, tucking his thumbs into the waist band of her panties.

"No," she said quietly. He started moving her panties down her legs and she reached down to help him out of his pants as well. Once they were completely naked, he picked her up from the back of her thighs so he could carry her over to the little table. He set her down kissed her.

"You sure?" he questioned. "I don't have …."

"That's okay," she said. "I took care of that after Beth. I'm sure." Quinn reached down and guided him to her center. When he sank into her, he had to revel in the feeling; it had been so long since he did this. He leaned his head against hers, staying still and waiting for her to be ready. She nodded against him, and he took this as his approval to start moving. He wanted to go gently, and make this last, but she dug her fingernails in to his lower back and spurred his movements.

"We can go slow later," she murmured in his ear. "I want you, right now."

That was all he needed to hear. His movements quickened and he pushed in harder and harder. By the noises Quinn was making, she was certainly enjoying his ministrations. Far quicker than he hoped he began to feel that familiar tightening in his lower stomach, so he reached down and rubbed that particular spot above their joining. This made her louder and he could start to feel her tighten around him. A few more thrusts later and he felt her contract around him so tightly that he let himself go. She held him as he trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm. She pushed the sweaty locks of hair out of his face and he pepped light kisses on her shoulder before he pulled back to look at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was perfect," she said, smiling lightly. He returned the smile and kissed her lips gently.

"Let's get dressed and find the others," he suggested, gently pulling out of her. Artie leaned down and gathered up her clothes for her. "Then after school, I can take you out on a real date."

"Really?"

"I hope you don't want me just for sex," he teased, yet seriously as well. "I want to get to know the real you. Let's go to that burger place on the other side of town, far away from Breadstix. We can talk and get to know each other, and then I can walk you to your door and kiss you good night."

"You are such a gentleman," she said.

"Well, now that my head is clear of sex, yeah, I am," Artie smirked. He leaned over to his old pile of clothes and pulled his boxers out of the pile. After slipping them on he helped her off the table and they both helped each other get dressed. "Come on, they are all probably gonna start clapping when they see us."

"You got that right," she said, holding her hand out. He laced his fingers with her and they walked out to meet the rest of their friends.


End file.
